descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grumpy
Grumpy is one of the seven dwarfs and an ally to Snow White. He is also one of the members of The Council of Sidekicks and the father of Gordon. In Rise of the Isle of the Lost, it's revealed that he's now a teacher at Auradon Prep. Before Auradon This minor diamond minor did not approve of Snow White staying in his home. He also does not care for washing. Appearance Short, large white beard Roles Printed Materials ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel'' Grumpy attends a council meeting, along with the other 6 dwarfs, as a member of The Council of Sidekicks. As the Sidekicks wait for the meeting to start everyone talking merrily, and that Grumpy almost looks cheerful, until complaining about the lack of cream cakes at the meeting. However, when Ben reveals that he will be running the meeting instead of his father, Grumpy seems to forget about the lack of sweets, dropping his cookie. He is quick to interject when Ben announces that the act will not be granted, Stating that they had worked in the mines for twenty years, without being paid. When Ben attempts to correct Grumpy, Grumpy responds by calling Ben young beast, in reference to King beast. Doc responds to this by shoving his hat into Grumpy's mouth, and Ben thinks to himself that it's no wonder he's referred to as grumpy, as he had never met such a cantankerous person. After Ben decides to adjourn the meeting, unintentionally offending the Sidekicks, Grumpy states that they aren't deaf, and asks Ben if he knows his manners. Later in the book Ben sits down with Grumpy to readdress the Sidekick Act, thinking to himself that anyone else would have been easier to work with, and that the meeting was doomed. Grumpy immediately starts making rude remarks about Ben, but is taken aback when he apologizes. Grumpy is pleasantly surprised to see that Ben is working to help the sidekicks after reading every single complaint issued. By the end of the meeting he is struggling to find a reason to be bitter, and tells Ben that he'll make a fine king, and reminded him of the Queen. Gallery Grumpy-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6497343-429-411.jpg Seven-Dwarfs.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Dopey, Sneezy and Grumpy) Snow white 1937 trailer screenshot (2).jpg The-Seven-Dwarfs-disney-270983 1288 567.jpg The-Seven-Dwarfs-classic-disney-6344378-1024-768.jpg Mo06 5.jpg Mo05 4.jpg 1280x720-oVP.jpg Vlcsnap-2009-08-23-20h37m58s193.jpg Tumblr mwn7cbmhfj1r0qp6so1 500.gif Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7878.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg.jpg Know-About-Snow-White-Dopey-2.jpg Trivia *In ''School of Secrets'', when he calls Doug on his phone about the package that was given to Doug, it's revealed that Grumpy doesn't know how to use a cell phone correctly, so Doc had to do the job to call Doug. *He was mentioned in ''Descendants'' when Doug tried to name all of the dwarfs' names. *He and Sleepy both had the same voice actor, Pinto Colvig in their debut. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Sidekicks